Inu Pack
by staralinga
Summary: how people view the world is different for all.she was the whole start of it the moment I saw her the minuet I chose let her live the day I agreed to let her follow me that was the beginning and it was all set in motion.


**This is a one shoot but I will continue with this if you think it a good idea but the style of writing will change to that of a story not a pov **

**InuYasha looking over the passed three years and what his pack means to him especially kagome

* * *

**

I started it or should I say we started it me and Kagome the moment I lay eyes on her she looked so much like the women I hated with my very soul I wanted to kill her but there she sat at my feet looking so helpless.

she was the whole start of it the moment I saw her the minuet I chose let her live the day I agreed to let her follow me that was the beginning and it was all set in motion. That was the day I became alpha to my pack

Kagome took to her role as alpha female quickly so quickly it surprised me and miyouga I had many a conversation with the flea about it that a human could know the ways of the inu demon.

Benign alpha female meant she was to look out for me feed me and speak up when she thought I had crossed the lines and keep me in line she did all that and more she accepted that I was the boss till I did some thing stupid then she became the bitch that would make any full inu bitch cower in fear.

are relationship would have been better if we had been alone longer but then the pup showed up he showed such a disregard for the alpha that I was going to leave the pup to fend for himself but the looking Kagome's eyes when I look like I was going to refuse the pup the protection of a pack made me swallow my words and I was rewarded after the pup had gone to bed by her snuggling up to me letting me realise in the feel of her warm body and she was rewarded with the job of taking care of the omega

then came Miroku he has little standing within the pack half way between omega and beta the first thing he did was challenger me for alpha kidnapping Kagome taking my jewel shards when we caught up to him he continued to challenger me by grouping the alpha female my bitch in fount of me to my surprise she squeaked a rather good inu yelp of surprised indignation as she hid behind me looking for protection

I knew allowing him to join was a bad idea he challenge me and blatantly disregarded my power and his standing in the pack trying to find a mate worthy of alpha standing when there was one already in the pack

sango was the next and last to join are pack she defied me accusing me of murder her pack lead astray by Naraku she stood her ground against me injured as she was she showed respect for me once she know the truth and I had no qualms about allowing her to continue with us I placed her as kagome beta to protect her and to help her

Miroku saw this as a chance to work his way up give him self more standing and his chance for a strong mate he at the time didn't know what he was getting in to court someone of higher standing in the pack he had no control in the relationship the male was suppose to be the dominate but in this cause sango ruled over him he really was at time perfectic but I could see she was going for him slowly over time but he would do something stupid and he would have to start once again form the beginning sango and kagome became as all pack sisters should like sisters sharing every thing looking out for each other

when the wolf tried to break my pack by taking my bitch I got angry when he confessed his undying love that had grown in the last couple of hours he had know he I got pissed but when he said she loved him back I was totally shock and I could see that kagome was as well when I accused her of it she left in a huff I was shocked that she did it was a inudemon why to leave and disappear for a bit till the person that had offended you came and got you it could only be done by the alpha or a mated couple

we came across many demons all were shocked that a half breed a hanyou had such a strong pack we all worked a single group all but shippo who was but a pup and couldn't do much but comfort kagome when I was fighting we have been together for three years now and not much has change Miroku still tries to win over the pack and shippo still refuses to accept that I am alpha sango still has to fight of the monk and kagome is still kagome …..

kagome has been scent marked since I first let her ride on my back when we faced yura no it was before that it was when we chased after the crow demon just before she shattered the jewel as I ran I let my scent seep into her skin leavening the scent of intent every demon picked up on it the pup the thunder brother even that bustard of a brother of mine picked up on it I had even shown her my weakness I hadn't meant to I wanted to appear strong so she wouldn't leave me but I showed her and she stayed,

he scent at time is intoxicating and its all I can do to keep my hands of her but the alpha female decides not me so I wait over the last three years I have watched her grow change and amaze me and astound me in that she new instinctively knowing the ways of the inu like right now she knows I'm watching her because its what I do and she accepts that knowing that it is my job

me and kagome have a complex relationship to the pack we fight a lot and are always trying to hurt the other but they don't realise that that we are so close that we have to argue about stuff or we get bored the hag has an idea on how close we are she was there when we began she saw how close we got before the pup and she still suspects that we are that close we understood each other in a way that the pack couldn't crasp but the humans wanted me to say the words even though kagome understood my intentions my going to get her all the time is my way of saying I care or that I'm sorry it hard for me to speak like humans who don't have these instincts telling me to do thing that wouldn't be accepted or have every one on edge around me every one but kagome

when I turned full demon she was my light at the end of the cave when I killed all those bandits for threaten her she hugged me form behind to show she would protect me the best she could she broke down the walls that had surrounded me since my mother died my most memorial moment was the time she would look in to my eye with such trust and understanding the my belly would do a flip and I could almost hear her voice in my head "_let me in to your life"_ I sighed softly and the object of my affection and constant thoughts looked up at me sometimes a swear she has the ears of a demon

"Come on inuyasha" kagome whispered just loud enough for InuYasha to hear her

"I'm coming" he shouted down to her as he leap though the air to land softly at her side

She picked up his hand and started beck to wards the village and keade hut.

* * *

tell me what you think if it good enough even if i do have heaps of spelling mistakes 


End file.
